oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanksgiving Massacre
The Town of Shizen So it began, Mae was walking through the kingdom in her usual attire with the proper outfit that she wore most days. Her hair seemed rather well done as she had just gotten back from the salon and was feeling quite pretty. Around her was the marketplace, lined with various stands of fresh produce and ingredients she could use in food such as the sushi dish she was coming up with tonight. Mae was here for something other than just food this time though, what she really needed was to take care of some of the corrupt marines in this town, reports of marine brutality and abuse of power. While she despised anyone who worked alongside the world government, she didn't go out of her way to kill every marine she saw as some truly thought what they were doing helped others but those that would abuse the power they have been given to hurt innocent people can never be forgiven for their sins and must be cleansed by her blade. That would have to wait though, as Mae was going to visit the wounded civilians in the hospital and heal them while in disguise as she couldn't be spotted as a pirate! Honey was with her fellow Holiday Pirate. It was truly a tragedy that had happened here! How could the marines be so naughty. They clearly needed to be taught a lesson... releasing bees from her palms she had them scour the island and bring back useful information they found. They were her eyes and ears and luckfully no one would suspect them! For now, she decided to stick with Mae, heading to the hospital and seeing to the injured. Granted she was no doctor, but she was happy to help. In the beds she saw hundreds of wounded, but one hunk of spunk caught her eye, a large, tan, buff man, with long black hair... she reminded him of her crush! Captain Abel! Hearts formed in her eyes and he bee wings flapped all the way over to the newfound love of her life. "Mr. Dreamy! I'll be your nurse." She said, grabbing his bicep with her tiny hand and squeezing gently. "Does it hurt when I do that?" The man was horrified at first but once he realized what was happening he laughed. "Well, no, but this does." He chuckled, pointing toward his bullet wound. "Ohhh silly me. I'll kiss it to make it better." Honey said, leaning in for a kiss, but not on the mans wound! Suddenly, she was bumped into by someone referring to themselves as a "real nurse" and the man was hurried off to a different location. Darn. Mae chuckled lightly at honey's antics, the two had quite the playful relationship and kept together most of the time but Mae's mission at the hospital was not to play around, but to help bring hope to the injured in the hospital. While she was a pirate, the crew she was apart of never really focused on the killing of innocents or destroying towns. It was more about gaining reputation and defeating marines along with the take down of the world government! Her eyes wondered to a nearby nurse that headed for the resources closet, secretly following her inside. Once in, Mae held a chloroform soaked rag to the woman's mouth to prevent screaming along with knocking her out. Mae already had a similar appearance to a doctor or nurse so she simply grabbed the woman's hat and clipboard, moving to the ones who had been injured by marine's and that would be brought to the prison after they had healed. The bad news is that that area of the hospital was in fact, guarded by a couple of marines to make sure none of these 'criminals' got out of their beds or tried to escape. The plump woman walked into the wing, the two marines giving her a harsh glare, as she returned one back. Nonetheless, they opened the door for her but the things she saw shocked her, one woman had a bullet wound in her shoulder, though the bullet had been removed she seemed to not be getting the best treatment. Other patients had similar injuries such as bruises, stab wounds, a few with broken bones? Mae went to work, quietly feeding the patients her heavenly ambrosia, which was a mixture of her tears and brownies she recently baked. Once the patients ate the food, their wounds would be healed with a glowing light of yellow, her eyes moving over to the marines outside the door. "I need some help! One of the patients has a knife." She said, loud enough for only the two marines to hear as they rushed in, holding their guns and looking around for the suspect. Instead of finding a dangerous patient, they found a large woman with cold eyes, quickly slashing along their abdomens and leaving them bleeding on the floor. With no time to scream, she left them laying unconscious and bleeding on the floor before making her exit out of the room and locking it. "Oh honey! It's time to go deal with that pest problem downtown." Mae took off the hat, cleaning her blade with it before heading towards the exit. Honey turned her attention away from the 230 pound muscle man and came running to Mae's aid! The patients were being handled the best the nurses could at this point, there was nothing they could really do at this time except stop the casualties from happening. That was much better than curing them as they came. Turning back to her lover, she blew a kiss and of course he caught it! What he did with it after that, well, Honey didn't know! But the whole hospital was in for a surprise. Activating her queen bee pheromone, the pudgy short woman with an unattractive bob haircut was now the hottest girl there! Appearing to be around 6'3" with giant breasts and thunder thighs, there wasn't an ounce of fat on her body! Her dress was now nothing more than a crop top and her pants well... all she had covering her goods was a black pair of tight panties! Marines burst through the door to check on their fellow comrades, but to their surprise, they were love struck. "Oh hi boys, I'm taken, but I've got some girl friends who would love to meet you." She bent over, making sure they could see her bountiful cleavage before winking, bees coming from her palms and stinging the men all over! Taking them right out. "Let's go!" Honey called out to Mae, using her bee wings to fly over the marines bodies and get outside, to the battlefield! Mae smirked, knowing how powerful the short girl could be, they may not be the hottest women in the crew but they sure were powerful and could easily take down hunky men! Once outside, the two could see that the marines had called for backup and the majority of them seemed cocky and rather gruff compared to what you think the symbol of justice is suppose look like. Overall, the group of marines didn't seem too strong, mostly just having a lot of numbers rather than actual force though a few of them were rather buff looking but if either of the girls got injured, she could use her Chiyu Chiyu healing powers to get herself and honey back to perfect condition. Let the battle begin! Mae decided she would focus on aiming for the more medium sized fighters, using her large figure and fish woman strength to plow through some marines, kicking off of one of their faces as to use it as a foothold before did a backflip off of him, pulling out her sword and slicing another marine's body in half. Blood splattered all over the marines behind them, along with her sword but it didn't bother her. Mae continued fighting, performing a lovely technique called 'Cranberry Sauce' where she stabbed one marine in the neck before delivering her sword through another's mouth as to feed him some homemade cranberry sauce. A lot of her moves were based on thanksgiving things such as the 'Turkey Baster'. Mae decided to use this very technique as she catapulted into the air and spread out her limbs before crashing on to a buff marine, squashing him like a pancake. As he struggled to push her off, Mae only continued to smother him, her breasts causing suffocation as he began to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Many of the men were charmed by Honey, too infatuated to do anything but gawk, grovel, and stare so she did what any pirate would do! Take advantage of the situation. Releasing a flurry of bees to go out and string the crowd, she got rid of a lot of fodder, but a few stronger men remained, somehow they resisted the temptations of lust and fought off her pretty little bees. "Oh boys, you don't know whats good for you!" Honey taunted, her bees flying right back to her, circling their hive. The woman marched forward, her long smooth legs practically prancing through the battlefield, toward the survivors. The pheromones had worn off now, she was back to her normal self and the men were repulsed! Though they hadn't been bewitched by her beauty before, they definitely did not like what they were seeing now. "Go back, go back! What the hell!" They cried out, desperately backing away, their swords and guns in hand. Flying towards them, she got all up in their faces, plating a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek of one of the three men, automatically he fainted. This wasn't due to any powers of hers, he was just disgusted. The others followed in pursuit. "If looks could kill!" Honey said confidently, very proud of her so called beauty that got the job done. There were some strong men left, the ones that weren't just fodder for the marines. Of course, honey and mae had taken out quite the number of them but this would require mae to go up some more. She sheathed her sword, deciding not to use it as she didn't need to spill anymore blood on it because honestly dried blood was so hard to clean and it wasn't her favorite thing to do. While it isn't obvious, Mae is a hybrid of a fighting fish-Fishman and a human, having small horns hidden by her hair along with a little trick her father taught her before he left. Mae's pupils turned from their beautiful blue color to a blood red, growing smaller as well. This shocked some of the marines but a change in eye color wasn't going to scare them off so mae went one step further, her teeth started shaking a bit before completely falling out! As they fell out, sharp teeth similar to the ones on fighting fish replaced them in an instant with mae giving the crowd a big smile and then charging into battle. She had decent speed, the marines trying to fire off at her but their bullets and aim were far too inaccurate, soon mae quickly went around and started sinking her teeth into the skin of the men. Some of them had their shoulders ripped off while others lost a leg. This lovely technique was called 'Gluttonous Grapefruit' due to her sharp teeth and round figure! It worked like a dream, with the remaining marines being defeated and Mae coming out with a few stab wounds and a bullet wound in her leg. It did hurt of course, but the rush she got from battle distracted her mostly and soon she ripped the bullet out of her leg, resisting the urge to scream. Using her tears would be a waste of her lovely self so she found one of the marines that were simply knocked out and got 'donations' from them, stealing their natural healing ability and turning it into small golden balls that she grabbed one by one and applied to her wounds, as soon as the golden orbs touched her wound, it would immediately heal as if it was never there! She wasn't sure if honey got hurt but threw her a couple anyways. Honey? I Want A Taste! Honey gladly took the healing orbs! Anything helped, even if she wasn't hurt at all. It was amazing what beauty could do. Standing in the middle of all the chaos with bodies surrounding the pair, Honey took a deep breath. "Love is in the air!" She said cheerfully, skipping off and away from Mae. There were only two directions to go from this point and so Honey chose left! Making her way down the path, her wings flapping as she got tired of walking, she wiped the sweat from her brow, looking towards the sun. It was such a hot day, too hot to be fighting marines. In need of a break, she took a small nap in a tree, about fifteen minutes in, just when she was getting to the good part of her reoccurring fantasy where her captain Abel made her his first mate, she was awoken by a violet shaking! It wasn't an earthquake, no, it was a giant! Well, a giant when compared to the four foot tall honey. The man standing before her, towered over the tree at an astonishing eight foot six! Still, he wasn't very muscular... he was actually very scrawny! It was disturbing to look at. Poking her head out of tree she shook a fist at the man, "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" She said angrily. "Ah, so it's you who I'm supposed to be taking care of eh? Queen Bee." Honey did not like her name coming from his mouth! He was not a big strong man like the one at the hospital or her dreamy captain! He was a skeleton! A worm! A total pervert! "I'm marine captain! Licky!" The man said, his tongue flopping out and dropping to the floor before it whipped at her, luckily, due to her wings, she was able to avoid it! "Buy me dinner first!" Honey said, flying from the tree, bees circling her. This was going to be a fight. Not wanting to waste any time, the man shot his tongue forward, which oddly enough sprouted other tongues until it formed some sort of pink smiley web. His attempt to catch her. Honey used her bees in an attempt to block the attack but it seemed the stings didn't bother him or at least he fought through it. After all, he was much stronger than the others. Not wanting to use up all her energy in this fight she decided to take the hit, the tongue net wrapping around her, licking every exposed inch of her body... The mother tongue pulled in, dragging the net closer and closer, with Honey still inside! He was going to make a great character in her up and coming novel. Snapping out of her erotica artist side she came to reality, this guy wanted a fight! "Let me go!" She yelled, the man only shaking his tongue violently which in turn shook the tongue net she was trapped in! Crashing into a wall, the tongues were weakened a bit and she got a brilliant idea. Grabbing one, she squeezed as hard as she could and then she grabbed another, pulling and pulling, before attempting to tie a knot! "Hehehe, tongue tied." She mumbled to herself, but all of the tongues whipped themselves right back into his mouth, leaving her soaked in his spit and on the concrete path. The man had trouble speaking due to his tongue damages, so he spoke very oddly. "Thop thaps theating." He hissed, an attempt to call her a cheater! Honey moved both hands to her hips, standing like some type of comic book hero before dramatically pointing at him. "Usually I like to be licked, by strong attractive men! You are not what I ordered!" Honey spat, if anyone was going to lick her, it would be Abel! Bees flew from her body once again, but this time they weren't going to sting! The man laughed at the woman's 'futile' attempt, lashing his tongue out at the bees only for them too... explode!? His tongue shriveled up, utterly defeated! Drawing his sword he was interrupted by another wave of exploding bees, his body burnt like a crisp as he keeled over. Honey could be seen standing cockily. "Buzuzuzuzuu!" She laughed, skipping past him and continuing her journey but unfortunately... she was lost. Over The Edge As she soon finished the battle, Mae watched honey walk off to a random location. This wasn't unlike her so Mae just went in the opposite direction to go find the source of all these corrupt marines. Sure she thought the whole world government was evil but not all marines were corrupt, some actually wanted to help. The road path ahead of her simply lead to a more secluded dirt area, some trees and plants were alongside it but nothing out of the blue or suspicious! That was until she heard the moist smacking of thick lips in the distance, What the fuck was that? Before she could turn around, something wet and large hit her like a grandmother's lips on thanksgiving! Mae was blasted into a tree, rubbing her head as even though it didn't hurt too bad.. She was soaked in this weird sticky saliva. Looking up, she realized that this was the work of a large lipped marine with pale skin and plump red lips. Her face cringed as she listened to how his wet lips smacked like a bad ASMR video. This had to be the seventh level of hell in impel down because listening was torture. Nonetheless, the plump woman stood up and narrowed her eyes at him. "Who might you be?" She questioned, annoyed by his gum chewing. "I am Captain Bihgmuth of The Marines!" He exclaimed, his lips smacking together so hard she swore she could feel the earth shake. He must've heard about the commotion and decided to deal with the people responsible for it? There was going to be a very gross fight. The fight had begun, the man's lips kept coming at her like an obese kylie Jenner. Luckily, Mae was agile and fast so she could dodge a few hits, that was until another hit of his big lips sent her flying back a bit, skidding along the dirt road. Mae was not going to let this corrupt form of justice take her down. She took out her blade, slowly moving it in front of her before she charged, slicing at his lips but missing and only slicing his arm a decent bit. The man clenched his arm in pain but nonetheless returned another attack with it going over her head as she ducked. The two clashed, with him pressing his lips against her foot when she tried to kick him. The fight didn't go on too much longer, with mae landing in a few more hits but only one more cut on his other arm. The captain showed incredible stamina. Mae quickly rushed towards the man, knowing he would go for a direct attack yet instead of a normal kissing attack, Captain Bigmuth hid a dagger in his lips, quickly aiming for her stomach to land a stab wound and sadly it succeeded. Mae groaned in anguish, yet what bigmuth didn't prepare for was a healing ability! She let her tears fall, quickly pulling the dagger out and letting the tears quickly heal the wound as they fell. Bigmuth was in shock, not realizing that she had this ability and being the kind person she was, Mae exploited his moment of weakness and landed a sword strike right through his stomach! Which was a very slow and painful death due to not being treated he would probably die of blood loss in great pain. Her job was finished so she kept on moving down the blood stained road. The Dentist Is In! "God damn't." The man said, pounding his fist into the ships wall, causing a small dent in the iron vessel. "D-d-d-dont shoot the messenger!" The chore boy squeaked, he had just delivered the bad news! Both of his captains! Defeated! "Don't you tell me what to do." The man groaned, grabbing a pistol from his desk and firing it into the boys skull. Grabbing his marine cloak and slipping into it, he mumbled something under his breath as he got off of his ship and headed into the town. "They can't do a damn thing right." He sighed, referring to the people beneath him. His men had described two rather large women, one with pink hair and an insatiable hunger and the other in some sort of bee get-up. That just meant they weren't hard to pick out from the crowd and once he found them... oh he'd teach them a lesson or two. Ironically, that's when he saw her. A pink haired woman built like a sumo wrestler, carrying a sword which he recognized as a Meito right away. He only laughed, which was not a laugh at all but the sound of his own teeth clacking together! "Hey piggy." He spat. "Open wide, time for your checkup." Pulling out a sort of hooked sword that resembled a dentistry tool, he assumed his fighting stance. "Marine Commodore Shikai! Ready to kick ass and clean teeth." He smiled, a dazzling, his pure white teeth radiating a nearly blinding light. This was the handsome dentist marine! Mae was a purple haired woman so TRY AGAIN. Moving on, she was simply walking down the dirt path when she heard some hicktown country bumpkin talking to her. "Vom? Vomitics?" She could've sworn that voice was from her redneck friend but alas, it was from some handsome marine with dazzling shiny teeth. Mae was ready for whatever kind of fight this would be but she assumed they'd be doing more than just brushing teeth today.. Unless he wanted to clean her mouth with his tongue! Which is something she wouldn't mind considering his appearance but instead she simply took out her sword and began to prepare for the attack he might be placing onto her. "Bring it on Dental Dan." A lovely nickname given to him by yours truly, due to his dental nature and the fact that his name was dentist in Japanese. How humorous! "I'll have you know, a pig is very differently shaped from me and I am more in the shape of a water buffalo or perhaps an inflated balloon that was filled with water!" How rude, to call a woman a pig when she is clearly more similar to a taller animal and one that does not bathe its self in mud. Mae instead bathes in the ramen falls of her village that she visits regularly to gather supplies. Let the battle begin! "Yeah yeah yeah." He puffed, leaping forward with his weapon and slashing at her. "Tooth ache!" He yelled, his weapon attempting to cut her right in half! Knowing that she would probably block or dodge, he took his free hand, revealing his fingers to be canine teeth, "Big boy bite!" He screamed, attempting to stab her. It was a two pronged attack and he hoped it worked. Mae decided to watch what he was going to do and analyze the situation, instead of freaking out or screaming about how sexy captain abel was like some of her crewmates might do cough cough. She held her sword up to clash with his weapon, narrowing her eyes at him. Though she was still aware of the other attack, it would have to hit her as she needed to think of a very specific course of action first. As his weapon clashed with hers, his hand teeth sunk into her skin, tearing off a bit of her dress before spitting it back on the floor. Shikai then lept back. "So you and you're friend defeated my captains, eh?" His teeth clacked together again, symbolizing laughter. "They weren't that tough anyway." Multiple sets of denchers were formed behind him, charging at the woman as his own teeth kept clicking together. He was enjoying this. "I could tell, considering you all focus on your mouth it only makes sense with how much shit you talk." Mae quickly twirled, taking her sword away from his and instead launching a slashing attack towards his left arm, she didn't know if it would work but if it did then it'd leave a deep cut as she often enjoys torturing her opponents to the maximum! Especially naughty ones like this little man. His arm grew teeth and they bit the blade, but they were no match. The woman's swordsmanship, it was incredible! The teeth began to chip, cracking away, the man groaned, feeling their pain as if it was his. The denchers he had sent at her bit the woman but she unphased. Was this the power of the Holiday Pirates? He refused to accept that. "You'll look better..." He spun away before finishing. "With a SMILE!" Throwing his weapon to the ground, giant teeth lined the sides of his arms, he put them together forming a large grinning mouth of sorts, with his arms taking the shape of lips. "CHOMPY BITE" He said, running forward in a final attempt to end her! This was his final gambit, his last hope... Mae raised an eyebrow, surely he wasn't going to try and attack her with this weird ass chomping attack? He looked like Chester from fairly odd parents and honestly it terrified her but not in the way he would hope. The fact that she was able to hold her own against him was pretty good but of course, she was still injured and while she tried to hide the pain she was feeling, that shit hurted. Hurt like a fat bitch. Mae knew all about being fat and she was okay with it, being obese had its perks as she was able to hide stuff in her flab or use sumo moves against opponents. As the man started coming at her with his chomping teeth, Mae reached into her third chin and threw chilli powder into his eyes! Waiting till he was blinded before she stabbed him in the nutsack. Shikai fell to the floor, as he died the teeth fell from his body, bouncing on the concrete like little marbles. He had been defeated. Using what little strength he had left he attempted tor each for her, begging for mercy, but his prayers were not answered. Let Freedom Ring! Honey managed to finally find Mae only for the fight to be over, seeing a handsome man on the ground made her sad, but the marine cloak was a big turn off! He was nothing compared to her Abel... Still, Honey had just a few more things to do on the island before they could leave. By now, all of the Marines had either been defeated or started evacuating, fearing for their lives. Yet, their blue and white flags still hung all over the island. Luckily she had brought some of Holiday Pirates to replace them! Sending her bees to do the dirty work she wanted to make sure the marines knew who they had dealt with. Now flying down to Mae using her bee wings she examined everything that had just happened! At least Mae was okay. "Let's get going, i've got a date with Abel!" Honey said, licking her lips and flying toward their ship.